


How Do You Choose To Die

by Azyungel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arkenstone - Freeform, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Erebor, Fanart, Gen, Painting, dragon - Freeform, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A watercolor painting of the end of Bilbo and Smaug's confrontation in "The Hobbit 2: The Desolation of Smaug" that takes place in Erebor's treasure hall. I tried to capture the moment when Bilbo hears Smaug’s words “So tell me, thief, how do you choose to die?” before fleeing in terror.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	How Do You Choose To Die




End file.
